1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a laundry treatment apparatus which may prevent rotation of a door due to self-load (or self-weight) of the door.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Laundry treatment apparatuses are home appliances capable of washing and/or drying laundry (e.g., clothing), and include a washing machine, a drying machine, and a combined drying and washing machine.
A laundry treatment apparatus capable of drying laundry supplies high temperature air (i.e., hot air) to laundry, and may be divided into an exhaust type laundry treatment apparatus and a circulation type (a.k.a., a condensation type) laundry treatment apparatus based on an air flow method.
A circulation type laundry treatment apparatus removes moisture (i.e., dehumidifies) of the air discharged from a receiving space, heats, and resupplies the air into the receiving space.
An exhaust type laundry treatment apparatus supplies heated air into a receiving space and exhausts air discharged from the receiving space to the outside of the laundry treatment apparatus rather than resupplying the air into the receiving space.
A typical drum type laundry treatment apparatus is provided with a laundry input opening in a front surface thereof, and includes a door configured to open or close the opening. In this case, the front surface of the laundry treatment apparatus provided with the opening may be inclined to further facilitate introduction of laundry. A user may introduce laundry to be washed, or remove completely washed laundry, through the inclined opening with less bending at the waist.
However, as the door is mounted to the inclined front surface and thus is tilted, automatic rotation of the door may problematically occur because of generated torque due to self-load (or self-weight) of the door. That is, when the user opens the door and tries to introduce laundry, the user may suffer from inconvenience as the door is automatically rotated in a closing direction due to self-load (or self-weight) of the door to thereby close the opening. Likewise, when the door is rotated beyond a prescribed angle to avoid automatic closing, there is a risk of the door being damaged by external shock as the door is rotated in an opening direction due to self-load (or self-weight) of the door to thereby be opened to the maximum angle.